1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solar panel, and more particularly to a method of installing a pressing block suit of a solar panel.
2. Description of Related Arts
As clean and environmental energy, the solar energy becomes more and more important to people. The electric technology of solar cell is developed rapidly, especially the solar cell electric system which is installed on the buildings is used more and more widely for the features of being unlimited by installation ground.
As an important part of the construction of a solar energy integrated system, the installation of the solar panel is paid more attention by people. According to the prior art, the method of installing a holder on a roof of a building is mainly divided into four parts: removing the covering materials of the roof, finding out the supporting girder of the roof, then fixing the Z shape hook supporting leg member to the girder with the steel wire and fixing the installing slideway to the Z shape hook with a rail connecting and fixing member, at last adopting a way that the pressing block of the solar panel engages mechanically to the screw nut of the rail to lock and cooperate with the solar panel. So the traditional installing method has the following disadvantages:
These procedures are complicated, the covering materials of the roof are removed before installing, and the hook supporting leg is fixed to the girder;
Because of the installing procedures, materials are wasted and the weight of the solar panel equipment is added, so that the load-bearing of the roof covering of the building is in a high demand;
The water-proof and the supporting structure of the roof covering are destroyed, so that the cost of later maintenance is increased.
The applicant has applied for a method of installing a solar panel in China, the patent application number is CN2010604188.2, the method provides that the solar panel is adhered to the macromoleclar polymer fiberglas bonding (Commonly known as waterproof rolls), and then the macromoleclar polymer fiberglas bonding is adhered to the buildings. However, not all buildings are suitable for being adhered the macromoleclar polymer fiberglas. For instance, the roof with the color steel tiles has a rugged surface which is not adapted to adhere; and some roofs adopt the PVC waterproof rolls (one kind of the macromoleclar polymer fiberglas bonding), and are not needed to adhere another macromoleclar polymer fiberglas bonding.
A problem to be solved is how to reduce the weight of the installing member of the solar panel and install the installing member to the buildings with any shape and material fixedly under the circumstance that the buildings themselves are not destroyed.